popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
South German Federation
'South German Federation' 'Formed By' Any nation with South German primary culture 'How to Form SGF' The South German Confederation is a first step for a German nation to become Germany-- but it's only mandatory if a nation wishes to become Germany through pan-nationalists. Unlike in vanilla Vic2, German pan-nationalists that overthrow a German nation will not ''prompt an automatic formation of Germany... they only do so when NGF or SGF exist. The primary method of forming SGF is through the '"South German Confederation" decision, which has the following requirements: *is a greater power *is not at war *State & Government has been researched *all Germany cores are owned, their owner is in your sphere (and is either not a vassal or is your vassal) or the primary culture of that province is not South German (and unlike in vanilla Vic2, the Alsace-Lorraine provinces ARE required) This decision will add +10 Prestige, add SGF cores ot all national core provinces and also add SGF cores to the national core provinces of any nation with South German primary culture. It sends an annexation event to all those nations, which (if they are in your sphere) they should automatically accept. Austria is the one big exception to this-- in order for Austria to have SGF cores added, or receive the annexation event, it must NOT own any provinces with are not either colonial or which don't have Austrian or German cores. This means that if Austria still owns Hungarian, Italian or Polish core provinces (or it's done some conquering of its own outside of Germany) it won't become part of SGF... it has its own empire. If Austria has become Austria-Hungary it won't become part of SGF at all. Failing the above, there is a secondary decision to form SGF called '''"Call for German Unity". This has the exact same requirements as the regular decision, but with two important differences: *Revolution & Counterrevolution must be researched *if a South German province is owned by a nation who is not part of the Germanic culture group, it is ignored So this means that if, say, France owns Alsace-Lorraine, SGF can still be formed... so long as all the other South German provinces are owned or their owner is in your sphere. The primary difference in the effect is that South German nations are much more likely to refuse annexation even if they are in your sphere (25% chance of refusing then, 50% if they're not in your sphere). 'Notes' *Austria has the ability to form SGF itself-- but not to be part of it. They create SGF as a vassal in their sphere instead, though it will otherwise obey all the normal rules for SGF. Austria can do this if: **they are a greater power **State & Government has been researched **all South German provinces (whether they are part of a South German primary culture country or not) must either be owned or their owner is in Austria's sphere. The provinces in Alsace-Lorraine are excluded from this. *German Pan-Nationalists that overthrow any German country prior to the formation of either NGF or SGF will do one of two things: 1) If North German and already in the sphere of a North German GP, they will annex themselves to that nation. Otherwise they will reduce the influence of any South German GP and greatly increase the influence of a random North German GP in their nation. 2) If South German and already in the sphere of a South German GP (who isn't Austria) they will annex themselves to that nation. Otherwise they will reduce the influence of any North German GP and greatly increase the influence of a random South German GP in their nation. *German Pan-Nationalists that overthrow any German country when SGF exists will annex themselves to it (as well as send the "Crown From the Gutter" event which can form Germany)... but they only do this if they are South German or they are North German and NGF doesn't also exist. Category:European Countries Category:Formable Countries Category:Unions Category:Countries Category:Vassal Formable Countries Category:Victoria 2 Countries